


all that i'm after is a life full of laughter

by intertwiningwords



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Hanschen Rilow is a Loser, Lydia told me to, M/M, No Pain At All, Painfully Adorable, Tickling, entirely happy, playfighting, what do i even tag this as im screamkng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwiningwords/pseuds/intertwiningwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Ernst, everything is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that i'm after is a life full of laughter

**Author's Note:**

> lydia told me to write this because hanschen&ernst deserve to be happy and i agree fully so here you go.  
> title from life after you by daughtry

Hanschen Rilow was not a touchy person. In fact, he hated to be touched. Well, by everyone except Ernst Robel. But Ernst had always been different, in every way, everything about him flipped Hanschen’s world upside down. You can imagine the shock on people’s face when Hanschen, who had once nearly broken Melchior’s wrist for simply trying to pat him on the back, became permanently attached to his boyfriend. If they weren’t literally on top of each other, they were at the very least brushing shoulders or knees.  
Hanschen Rilow was also not what any of them would describe as cute. Well, anyone besides Ernst. Ernst knew the Hanschen that nobody else got to see; the Hanschen who cried over Disney movies and got overly excited by reality TV and took an hour to get ready in the mornings.  
But there were also things that Ernst didn’t know about his boyfriend- or at least, not yet.  
Hanschen Rilow was not a shy person. He didn’t blush, or get flustered easily. Except around Ernst, obviously. So when Ernst said the saltiest, most sarcastic thing, and Hanschen burst out laughing, and he fucking snorted, he did in fact, get flustered, and turn a brilliant shade of red.  
Not like, the cute little occasional snort people do when they laugh too hard, like full on obnoxious, hysterical snort-laughing.  
Ernst had loved it, of course. Thought it was, “the cutest thing he’d ever heard.” That it was, “absolutely adorable, Hansi!”  
It was like he was trying to kill Hanschen.  
Hanschen Rilow did not like his laugh. It was embarrassing, he sounded like a fucking pig for Christ’s sake! He never allowed himself to truly laugh while joking with his friends. It was all false chuckles and silent smirking. But with Ernst, he couldn’t help but be himself, as cheesy as that may sound. But he still tried to hide his laugh, covering his mouth with his hands and biting his lip, and it worked for a while.  
But obviously fate, destiny, the planets, the stars, the tides, literally every force in the universe was against Hanschen.  
“What was that?” Ernst asked, pulling away from Hanschen, whom he had been aggressively making out with.  
“Nothing,” he replied immediately, praying that Ernst would drop it, but of course…  
“Are you ticklish?”  
Seconds prior Ernst in an admittedly valid attempt to be sexy had rested his hands against Hanschen’s hips while they kissed, and had wound up squeezing them just a bit too hard, and Hanschen had let out an honest to God squeak.  
Just his luck, right? He’d gotten enough of this from his sisters when he was a kid, and could really live with never having to experience it again. He should have realized he wouldn’t be able to hide it from Ernst for long, but he’d really hoped he could. But now…  
“No,” he replied, far too quickly and nervously to be believable, but also, who actually believed that answer to that question?  
Ernst was grinning at him, in an almost predatory, playful fashion, and that alone was enough to make Hanschen’s skin crawl.  
“You’re lying.”  
“Ernst, please do-”  
But it was inevitable as Ernst pounced on him, knocking him back against the bed and sitting on his thighs. Fingers experimentally wiggled over Hanschen’s sides, and he dissolved into laughter in exactly one second, despite trying to fight it. One hand flew up to cover his mouth and hopefully muffle the hideous sound, the other uselessly batted at Ernst’s hands.  
“Stop covering your mouth,” Ernst told him, “I love your laugh.”  
If Hanschen wasn’t already red faced, that would have made him blush. He shook his head, holding his hand over his mouth firmly.  
Ernst smiled fondly, rolling his eyes, and moving to squeeze at his hips, and Hanschen’s hands flew to grab his wrists in a weak attempt to push him away, and now his laughter rang freely throughout the room, of course with a bit of begging and swearing mixed in, and Ernst was beaming. It was almost worth the horrific embarrassment of the situation to see it. Keyword being almost.  
If Ernst were anyone else, he’d be dead by now. But once again, Ernst was different. But, Hanschen was honestly struggling to breathe a bit by this point, so he managed to say, “Stop!” between snorts and gasps of air, and Ernst did just that.  
“I hate you,” Hanschen said breathlessly, looking up at him and trying to fight the smile on his face.  
“I love you too,” Ernst replied, and leaned down to kiss him.  
Hanschen returned the kiss, and they went back to what their original intentions of having the house to themselves were.  
Hanschen Rilow did not do relationships. He hated being touched, hated his laugh, and one hundred percent hated being tickled. But he didn’t hate Ernst, and everything was just different with Ernst.


End file.
